Parker Brothers
http://tv-games.ru/wiki/Companies/ParkerBrothers.html https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Parker_Brothers *2009 год |штаб-квартира=США |головная организация= |филиалы= |ключевые фигуры= |сайт= }} Parker Brothers — североамериканская компания-производитель игрушек и настольных игр. Издатель ряда настольных игр по вселенной Звёздных войн, издатель первых лицензионных видеоигр по вселенной Звёздных войн. История Компания основана в 1883 году Джорджем Свиннертоном Паркером, когда тому было всего 16 лет. Первая игра Джорджа, Banking, стала столь популярной среди жителей его родного города Салем (штат Массачусетс), что по совету брата Чарльза он решил издать её официально; когда же издательские компании отказались от сотрудничества, Паркер издал игру сам. Компания была основана в Салеме под названием George S. Parker Company, а с 1888 года, когда Чарль стал партнёром брата, сменила название на Parker Brothers. В 1930-е годы компания начала издание настольной игры «Монополия» (переработка существовавшей уже 30 лет игры The Landlord's Game), популярной до сих пор. В 1968 году компания была куплена корпорацией General Mills. В 1985 году General Mills объединила компанию с другим своим подразделением — Kenner — с образованием компании Kenner Parker Toys Inc., которая в 1987 году была продана компании Tonka, а 1991 году перепродана Hasbro. В 1998 году Parker Brothers была ликвидирована путём был объединения с Milton Bradley, а в 2009 году был ликвидирован и брэнд Parker Brothers. Настольные игры *Star Wars: Escape From Death Star Game (1977) *Star Wars: The Adventures of R2-D2 (1977) *Star Wars: The Ultimate Space Adventure Game (1982) *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi – Battle at Sarlacc's Pit (1983) *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi – The Play-for-Power Card Games (1983) *Star Wars: Death Star Assault Game (1995) *Monopoly: Star Wars Limited Collector's Edition (1996) *Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game (1996) *Monopoly: Star Wars (1997) *Star Wars: Escape the Death Star Action Figure Game (1998) *Trivial Pursuit: Star Wars Classic Trilogy Collector's Edition (1998) *Monopoly: Star Wars Episode I (1999) *Monopoly: Star Wars Episode II (2002) *Monopoly: Star Wars Saga Edition (2005) *Trivial Pursuit DVD: Star Wars Saga Edition (2005) *Trivial Pursuit: Star Wars – Bite Size (2005) *Risk: Star Wars – The Clone Wars Edition (2005) *Risk: Star Wars Original Trilogy Edition (2006) *Monopoly: Clone Wars (2008) Видеоигры *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1982) *Star Wars: The Arcade Game (1983) *Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle (1983) *Star Wars: Jedi Arena (1983) *Return of the Jedi: Ewok Adventure (создана, но не издана) *Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game (1996) Библиография * * Внешние ссылки * Доска для спиритических сеансов Уиджа (англ. Ouija) Rook С развитием игровой индустрии начинают расти и прибыли компании. В 1906-м году издаётся игра Rook, ставшая их самой успешной карточной игрой на тот момент, а её продажи затмили продажи всех других изделий. Во время Великой Депресии, когда многие предприятия закрывались, Parker Brothers выпускает новую настольную игру - легендарную Monopoly. Monopoly Монополия была готова к 1934-му году, но по какой-то причине опубликована в следующем. Успех оказался ошеломляющим, производственные мощности едва поспевали выпускать продукцию! В последующие десятилетия компания продолжала расти. Из этого периода можно назвать такие бестселлеры как Clue, Risk и Sorry! Monopoly Clue Clue Монополия, Clue Parker Pastimes Если говорить о пазлах, то первый от Parker Brothers появился ещё в 1887-м году. Наиболее известная пазлы - деревянные Parker Pastimes. Так же выпускались и забавы для детей: линейки продукции Climax, Jig-A-Jig, Jig Wood, и Paramount. Согласно Jigsaw Puzzles: An Illustrated History and Price Guide от автора Энн Д. Уильямс, компания прекращает выпуск линейки Pastime в 1950-м году, а окончательно прекращает выпуск пазлов в конце 70-х. George_Parker George Parker Даже после смерти Джорджа Паркера в 1953-м году, компания оставалась в семейном владении вплоть до 1968-го года, пока General Mills не выкупает её. Годом позже, изобретатель Reyn Guyer придумывает свои игру Nerf, однако, она выпускается только в 1970-м году как мягкий, поролоновый 4-х дюймовый мячик Nerf, ставший культовым в Америке. Nerf Мячик Nerf 70-е годы богаты на события. Тогда у компании было подразделение в Великобритании - Palitoy. Из её продукции можно вспомнить, например, Escape From Colditz. Во второй половине выпускаются игрушки по мотивам Маппет-шоу. А в конце 70-х компания начинает выпускать электронные версии своих популярных настольных игр, при этом, и игр без электрического привода выпускается очень много, всех не упомнить. Code Name: Sector Code Name: Sector В 1977-м году издаётся Code Name: Sector - настольный "морской бой" от Роберта Дойла. С 1978-го года пошла волна портативных игр, включая и очень известную многоигровку Merlin. Merlin Merlin Конкуренты, вроде Mattel и Tiger Electronics даже более преуспели в этом деле, особенно последний. Ведь в 1979-м году рынок портативных приставок оценивался в миллиард долларов (для сравнения, видеоигровой только в 150 миллионов). Q-Bert Q*Bert Всего известно не менее 15 электронных портативок от PB. Их могло быть и больше, если бы не крах рынка видеоигр 1977-го года. Подавляющее большинство этих игр выпущено в 1979-м году, а последняя из первой волны в 1983-м, это была гениальная настольная версия Q*Bert. Подробнее об этих играх узнаем, когда займёмся подобными портативками всерьёз. Ссылка по теме Rom the Spaceknight Примерно в это же время Parker Brothers начинает производить антропоморфные электронные игрушки, вроде Rom the Spaceknight в 1977-м. Несмотря на то, что сама игрушка не имела успеха, комиксы от Marvel Comics, выпускаемые по лицензии, были в ходу ещё долгие годы после прекращения её выпуска. Rom the Spaceknight В начале 1983-го года Parker Brothers тратит 15 миллионов долларов на открытие книгоиздательского подразделения. Среди первых работы были легендарные открытки от American Greetings: Care Bears и Strawberry Shortcake. К февралю 1984-го года было издано 12 книг, продажи составили 3,5 миллиона экземпляров. General Mills В 1985-м году General Mills объединяет компанию с другим своим подразделением Kenner. Объединённая Kenner Parker Toys Inc выкупается Tonka в 1987-м году. А Tonka, включая и Parker Brothers, приобретается Hasbro в 1991-м. Видео игры Atari 2600 Atari 2600 В 1981-м году рынок портативных приставок обвалился, и, хотя Parker Brothers не так сильно пострадала от этого, как другие, проблемы с реализацией наличествовали. Именно тогда компания задумала переключиться на видеоигры. Была основана собственная студия, и нанятым инженерам дана задача - изучить архитектуру Atari 2600. Star Wars Рядом с такими бывалыми "монстрами", как Activision, Imagic, Apollo и Spectravision студия смотрелась бледно. Но у неё был один козырь в рукаве. Напомню, в это время General Mills владела как Parker Brothers, так и Kenner Toys, причём у последней в 1977-го года был подписан контракт с LucasFilm, дающий General Mills' Toy Group эксклюзивное право выпускать игрушки и игры, основанные на вселенной Star Wars. Parker Brothers воспользовалась этой лицензией, хотя, были спорные моменты. Но в стенах компании решили, что игра - она и в Африке игра. Rex Bradford и Sam Kjelman получили задание - сделать игру по мотивам космической саги для Atari VCS. LucasFilm Когда в LucasFilm узнали об этой затее, в студию была направлена инспекция, чтобы убедиться в компетентности и получить гарантию качества исполнения. В случае возможного провала все права на издательство видеоигр отходили бы Atari. Так как студия-издатель, кроме просторного помещения, ещё мало чего имела, руководство Parker Brothers пошло на следующий шаг. Со сборочной линии игрушек были спешно переброшены сотрудники. Их одели в белые лабораторные халаты, усадили за компьютерные терминалы и убедительно попросили не отвечать ни на какие вопросы. Забавно, что компьютеры во время инспекции даже не были включены! Но полного конфуза не случилось. Несмотря на то, что хитрость раскрыли, предоставленный дизайн и схема раскрутки были грамотными. Parker Brothers всё-таки получила право на выпуск консольных Star Wars, в то время, как Atari могла выпускать игровые автоматы, естественно, по лицензии. Popeye (Odyssey 2) Popeye (Odyssey 2) К тому же, богатая контора позволила себе покупать и другие лицензии. Frogger (Atari 2600) Frogger (Atari 2600) В 1982-м году Parker Brothers выходит на рынок видеоигр. Популярнейшая на тот момент Atari 2600 (VCS) от этого сильно выиграла. Дело в том, что именитая игровая контора не стала выпускать абы что, а принялась приобретать лицензии на популярные аркадные хиты и портировать их на домашние системы. Что самое интересное - контора не спешила переводить свои собственные настольные игры в формат видеоигр. Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back (Intellivision) Первыми продуктами стали Frogger и Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - две громкие сенсации, причём Frogger вообще считается одной из лучших игр за всю историю VCS. Только в 1982-м году обе игры разошлись тиражом более чем в 3 миллиона картриджей, попав в десятку самых продаваемых за этот год. Mr Do! Mr. Do! Castle (Atari 800) Качеством выпускаемой продукции строго контролировалось, так что, в целом библиотека игр приличная, но, далеко не каждую игру можно назвать шедевром. Так же компания активно выпускала игры и для другой консоли - Atari 5200, не забывая и про Odyssey 2, Intellivision, ColecoVision, различные микрокомпьютеры. Astro Chase Astro Chase (Atari 5200) Помимо лицензионных игр выпускались и продукты независимых разработчиков, правда, только самые-самые. Всего было издано около 30-ти видеоигр, не считая версий на различных платформах. Десяток-другой по причине кризиса не увидел свет. Перечислять их нет никакого смысла, вот лучшие, которые, действительно, стоит запустить: 1982: Frogger, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Q*Bert, Super Cobra, Popeye 1983: Montezuma's Revenge, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle, James Bond 007 1984: Star Wars, Tutankham, Astro Chase, Mr. Do! Castle, Q*Bert's Qubes, Frogger II, Gyruss. Gyruss Gyruss (Atari 2600) А вот эти игры были заявлены к выпуску, и, либо совсем не появились, либо только на каких-то отдельных системах. На подавляющее большинство из них были куплены лицензии, так как это либо аркадные хиты, либо запатентованные персонажи: G.I. Joe: Cobra Strike, Incredible Hulk, James Bond 007 (Octopussy), Lord of the Rings: Journey to Rivendell, McDonald's, Reactor, Sky Skipper, Spider-Man, Return of the Jedi: Ewok Adventure, Star Wars: Revenge of the Jedi, Strawberry Shortcake Musical Matchups. Frogger II Super Cobra Frogger II (Commodore 64) и Super Cobra (Atari 5200) Montezuma's Revenge James Bond 007 Montezuma's Revenge (Atari 400) и James Bond 007 (Atari 5200) Q-Bert Q-Bert 2 Q*Bert и Q*Bert II (ColecoVision) Star Wars Arcade Death Star Battle Star Wars - The Arcade Game (ColecoVision) и Return Of The Jedi - Death Star Battle (ZX Spectrum) Tutankham Tutankham (Commodore VIC-20) После краха видеоигр в 1983-84 годах компания оставила данную сферу деятельности, переключив внимание на другие проекты. Правда, в составе Tonca Corporation под маркой Parker Brothers выпускается ещё несколько игр. Дело было так. В 1987-м году Sega of America заключает с этой конторой соглашение на раскрутку и продажу 8-ми биток от Sega - Master System. Видя, что продажи консоли не растут, Sega в 1989-м году разрывает соглашение с Tonka, однако, за это время для её консолей была выпущена парочка интересных игр: Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? и King's Quest. King's Quest Carmen Sandiego King's Quest - Quest for the Crown и Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego (Sega Master System) Monopoly Deluxe Monopoly Deluxe (Win 3x) Дальнейший выпуск игр под маркой Parker Brothers носил эпизодический характер - портировались её же настольные игры. 1991: Monopoly 1992: Clue, Monopoly Deluxe 1994: Trivial Pursuit Interactive Multimedia Game, RISK: Parker Brothers' World Conquest Game. Clue Risk Clue и Risk (Sega Genesis) Trivial Pursuit Monopoly Trivial Pursuit - Interactive Multimedia Game (Sega CD) и Monopoly (Super Nintendo) Hasbro В 1997-м году Hasbro, незадолго до покупки Atari, выходит на рынок видеоигр с новой игрой... Frogger! Но это уже совсем другая история. Интересные факты Trivial Pursuit Trivial Pursuit Под маркой Parker Brothers в конце 80-х было выпущено три электро-механических "портативки" - Drac про вампиров, Dodge in the Dark про Охотников за Привидениями и спортивный "симулятор" Starting Line Baseball. 1996-й год тоже порадовал: Jumanji по фильму, The 10th Quest (сиквел Мерлина) и Sorry! Drac Dodge in the Dark Sorry! Drac, Dodge in the Dark, Sorry! При разработке статьи активно использовалась википедия, так как не было необходимости детально описывать ранние годы компании. Кому интересно - гугл в помощь. О видеоиграх материал уникальный, составлен по следующим ресурсам: Ссылки и источники http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Parker_Brothers http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Parker_Brothers http://www.atarihq.com/2678/3party/parker.html http://www.intellivisionlives.com/bluesky/games/credits/parkerbros.shtml http://www.handheldmuseum.com/ParkerBros/index.html Журнал Star Wars Insider 135. Внимание!!! The Game Makers: The Story of Parker Brothers Разыскивается книга "The Game Makers: The Story of Parker Brothers, from Tiddledy Winks to Trivial Pursuit, автор Philip E. Orbanes. У кого имеется - опделитесь пожалуйста материалом о видео играх Предупреждение Запрещается выкладывание материалов этой страницы - целиком или отдельных частей на других сайтах. Буду отслеживать и строго наказывать, вплоть до закрытия сайта. Для авторов Статья весьма тезисная. Её ещё расширять и расширять. Ещё бы очень не помешало найти книжку Anticipation: The Real Life Story of Star Wars: Episode I-The Phantom Menace. Найти и изучить: The General Mills/Parker Brothers Merger: Playing by Different Rules от Ellen Wojahn Найти и изучить: The Game Makers: The Story of Parker Brothers from Tiddledy Winks to Trivial Pursuit от Philip Orbanes